1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, some modules, such as power modules, are fixed in a chassis of the electronic device. Each power module includes a latching member for mounting the power module to the chassis, and a handle mounted on a rear end of the power module by screw. However, the latching member and the handle protrude out of the rear end of the power module, and occupy space of the electronic device.